pretty_rhythm_all_star_selectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ito Suzuno
Ito Suzuno (涼野 いと, Suzuno Ito) is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, she is one of Lala's mentors in Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection. Appearance Ito takes on a boyish appearance with sharp, green eyes and short, dark purple hair. The light purple color on her fringe seems to be dyed. In height, she is one of the tallest main characters in the series. Ito doesn't seem to use hair accessories, but sometimes wears hats as part of her costume when she is performing. She has worn hats as part of her casual attire in some openings and endings of the series, but never in the actual anime. According to Naru, Ito looks good in pants and often wears long pants or shorts as part of both her casual attire and Prism Show outfit. It's also not unusual for her to wear short skirts. Unlike most girls, Ito wears clothes that are more darker in color and will refuse to wear anything fluffy or frilly. As part of her casual attire, she wears high heels most of the time. Many of her costumes differentiates from other girls by the added belt or chain in order to bring out her coolness. History Rainbow Live When Ito arrives to her class late, she immediately leaves after being reminded about the work experience program when she is called 'Ito-san' by Ms. Umeda. She ends up lying down on the roof of her school for a while and jumps down as soon as a purple egg printed with hearts tried hard to egg up. That evening, she puts on make up to play with a band and decides to use a purple Prism Stone to play as an alternative for a guitar pick; she also blushes after her father praised her playing. As she also happened to see a strange middle school girl during her performance, she asks her father who tells her that no such person came in. After the performance, Ito runs out and a boy runs past her apologizing to her. She soon sees Naru Ayase who greets her, but she ignores her and walks to visit a music shop. There Ito asks about a certain guitar that was used by Gen Suzuno, her father and famous musician who stopped playing after an accident. From then, Ito begs the owner sell the guitar to her once she finds the money, and the owner agrees as it doesn't seem to be selling anytime soon. When she walks out, she see a purple penguin who clings to her. Ito flicks it off her and as it cries, Ito allows it to follow her. The following morning at school, Naru along with Ann Fukuhara asks her to join Prism Stone as a make up manager as Naru witnessed her make up the night before. Though at first Ito declines, she gives in to the purple penguin, and the other Pair Friends, deciding to join in order to get paid. After being interviewed by the owner that night, she is asked to perform a Prism Show as the final evaluation. As she doesn't want to use the purple Prism Stone she'd been holding, revealed to have been given by her mother, Ito uses a Prism Stone the same purple penguin turns into. When she arrives on stage, Ann comments that her moves are spicy. She performs Cool Splash and then the same purple penguin flies off and transforms into a keyboard. Ito proceeds by using the keyboard to perform the mysterious Prism Live and finishes with Jewel Spin Cross. At the same time, the girl Ito saw at her performance named Rinne comes out claiming she could hear the music of rainbows. Afterwards she is given her Prism Stone trunk and Smart Pod Touch as she is congratulated for passing the audition. As the penguin clings to her, Ann suggests the same Cross-Don which Ito rejects and decides to name it Coolun. When they start to get friendly, Ito immediately makes clear that she has no intention of being friends with the other two. Even though she became the makeup manager, Ito doesn't take her work seriously because of Prism Stone's lack of customers. She greets their first customers poorly and tells Naru that it didn't make a difference if they couldn't choose their own clothes. She continues to slack off during the rest of their work days, so Ann decides that Ito will do the main show for their Easter event. The three go to Prism Space to change into Easter outfits that Naru had designed; however Ito refused to wear it because it was too "cute" no matter what the other two said. When it was time for the main show, Ito tells Naru and Ann she plans to perform a live concert using her guitar saying it would be hotter than a Prism Show. Performing a live concert on stage, although the audience agree she is indeed skilled, but she leaves them feeling cold. Because of that, Naru performs a Prism Show in her stead and a Prism Live. Rinne interferes once again and performs a Prism Live with her, proceeding with a four jump chain. Ito comments saying it was intense. At their after party to commemorate the success of Prism Stone's first Easter event, Ito comes in wearing the bunny eared maid outfit Naru designed which she refused to wear before. Ann talks Ito into letting them call her by her real name as they are friends, and they all take a photo to commemorate the moment. Synopsis Category:Rainbow Live Category:Characters